White blood
by BrokenIdols
Summary: Bill. Tom. Tom. Bill. C'est du pareil au-même. Leur destin reste les mêmes. Leur vie reste les mêmes. Dans un quartier trop malfamé, voici comment deux vies ébranlées finissent par s'écrouler. C'est la vie, dit-on. C'est là, tout le cruel de la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Qui?**  
Nous.  
**Nous?**  
Personne.  
Dans ce monde où les ombres restent trop prononcées,  
La vie ne naît que des cendres de l'enfer,  
Nos vies ne brillent que sous le clair de lune.  
Des flocons volent dans le ciel, volent dans nos yeux, volent dans nos corps.  
L'acide bleuté est répandu sur chaque millimètre de bitume.  
Se regarder droit dans les yeux et se mentir.  
Mentir pour protéger ceux qu'on aime.  
Se trahir soit-même et corrompre une autre vie pour voir la sienne être prolongée.  
Saisissez-vous l'ironie de notre fatalité?  
Nous marchons côte à côte avec l'ange damné.  
Jouer avec la mort pour déjouer nos vies.  
On finira tous par crever un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixant simplement les reflets ébènes des cheveux flottant devant son visage, le jeune homme ne disait mot. Un silence éloquent. Un silence gênant. Sa gêne, son erreur et le prix à payer. Son corps légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même, il enserrait son buste de ses deux bras, comme tentant de se réduire en miette.

La jeune fille releva la tête après avoir griffonnée son nom en bas de la lettre qu'elle avait seulement mis quelques minutes à griffonner. Elle détailla un moment son vis-à-vis, le trouvant étrangement ressemblant à une statue de verre qui menacerait de se briser à tout moment. Puis, elle lui tendit la lettre. Sans aucune expression, elle laissa le papier glacé glisser de ses doigts pour atterrir dans une autre main.

Joan. Voilà le prénom à la sonorité disgracieuse. Un prénom banal. Un simple prénom écrit sans aucune application sur une lettre qui finira en cendre dans une cheminée.

« Tu penses que ça suffira? demanda le garçon visiblement inquiet.

-T'en fais pas pour ça! répondit-elle sur un ton nonchalant. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, d'un côté rassuré par les propos de sa compagne mais, ne pouvant s'empêcher malgré tout, d'appréhender la suite. Le silence se ré-installa facilement. Elle n'était pas très loquace et lui, trop impressionnée par cette dernière, en perdait ses mots. Il se contenta donc de fixer le sol, réfléchissant encore et toujours. Ce petit problème seulement quotidien au début commençait sérieusement à l'irriter et le temps lui manquait pour pouvoir le régler. Secouant nerveusement sa jambe, il releva la tête vers sa vis-à-vis et la scruta. La jeune fille respirait la confiance en elle. Ses traits fins et délicats n'en laissaient pas moins voir un caractère plus que prononcé.

Sentant le regard du jeune homme se promenait allègrement sur son visage, la jeune fille lui fit face. Sans un mot, sa main glissa jusque dans la poche de sa veste beige et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Les deux adolescents ne se quittaient pas des yeux, comme jouant à un jeu. C'était à celui qui tournerait le regard en premier. Un duel faisait silencieusement rage entre eux. Les profondeurs asymétriques des iris de la jeune fille subjuguaient le garçon. Un labyrinthe ouvrait son dédale sous son regard et ses pupilles en parcouraient les allées avec avidité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne heurte un mur épais et glacé. Un frisson le parcouru comme s'il venait d'être foudroyé. Ses cellules se heurtaient violemment les unes aux autres. Il céda, tournant brusquement la tête vers le parc. Stupéfait, le garçon gardait encore et toujours le silence. Qu'elle était cette lueur qu'il avait cru voir derrière ce regard à première vue, vide? Quelle était cette étincelle qui lui avait remué le cœur? Rien. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ce n'était rien du tout. Une illusion. Une caresse du vent trop appuyé qui lui avait provoqué une chaire de poule abominable. Un rêve même. Oui, tout avait un goût de rêve sans fin. Il avait la net impression de revivre sans arrêt la même journée. Un peu comme dans ce film « Un jour sans fin » qu'il avait vu dernièrement. Un des derniers films qu'il avait regarder.

Joan, satisfaite d'avoir fait craquer le dreadé s'empara d'une cigarette. Elle sentait bien la pression de l'atmosphère sur ses frêles épaules. Mais, que voulez-vous? Elle n'y pouvait rien. Si? Certainement qu'elle pouvait y changer quelque chose. Mais, voyez-vous, son petit manège l'amusait. Elle saisit son briquet et alluma la bâton de tabac. Les volutes de fumée s'envolaient. Des images, des scènes qu'elle avait vu se dessinaient aux creux des ondulations des vagues blanche. Un rire factice stria les tympans de son compagnon.

Faisant face à la verdure environnante rendu presque indiscernable par l'obscurité naissante, elle tirait avec acharnement sur sa cigarette. Ca en était presque déconcertant. Et le garçon restait de marbre. Le verre translucide de la statue qu'il était semblait se fêler à chaque bouffée que la jeune fille faisait. Il ne se surpris pas à souhaiter que l'oxygène devienne Tabac et tabac oxygène. Il en avait bien souvent rêver. Et sa conclusion première et fataliste était qu'il fumer sûrement trop. L'idée souillant son esprit, il finissait toujours par s'allumer une clope, histoire de brûler toutes les poussières qui encombrer sa tête.

« Mais.., dit Joan sans même accorder un regard à son interlocuteur. N'abuses pas trop de tout ça. Tu m'as demandé de te faire gagner du temps, je t'en offre gentiment. Mais, saches que si tu gâches ce temps à rien foutre, Andrew ne sera plus le seul sur ton dos. »

La cigarette embrasée au bout des lèvres, une main dans les cheveux, la tête face au parc, elle avait adopté un ton impersonnel, comme si la personne avec qui elle avait passé ces dernière semaine n'était rien. Personne. Peut-être n'était-il vraiment personne. En fin de compte, tous le monde est personne. L'on est un nom, un visage, de la chair et du sang. Mais, au delà de ça, il n'y a rien. Joan n'y voyait rien de plus.

Les mots qu'elle avait articulé semblait encore claquer dans l'air comme des bulles de savon brûlé par les cendres porté par le vent. Ils retombaient sur le jeune homme comme une averse. C'était un venin mortel qui s'insinuait désormais dans ses veines, déclenchant ainsi le compte à rebours. Le verre qui le composait se craquela, se brisa et le voilà rapidement gisant au sol comme un miroir éclaté.

Le garçon n'ajouta rien, la peur ayant fait son chemin dans ses entrailles. Oui, il profitait de l'aide de la jeune fille. Mais, il savait aussi qu'au delà des limites qu'elle lui imposait, sa gentillesse n'avait plus lieu d'exister. Une lueur de timidité persistait encore dans ses prunelles mais, c'était d'avantage l'inquiétude qui en dessinait les contours.

Il se leva, entrant en collision avec les volutes de tabac virevoltant dans l'air. Arrêté dans son élan, il inspira à plein poumon et scruta de toute sa hauteur la jeune fille. Voulant se faire impressionnant et redoutable, il se sentit malgré tout disparaître, se confondre au décor quand elle sembla lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Se sentant désagréablement mis à nu, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide de la brune, la laissant presque hilare de l'effet qu'elle lui produisait.

Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce que l'horizon ne l'avale en entier. Elle cessa alors de sourire, effaçant les dreads blondes et la silhouette du garçon de son esprit. Tom. c'est ainsi qu'il disait s'appeler. Mais, honnêtement, elle n'y croyait pas, sachant pertinemment qu'ici, personne ne disait son vrai nom. Personne n'étais assez stupide pour cela, n'est-ce pas?

La naïveté est un pêcher qui se verra bannir de ton corps. Prend ma main et ferme les yeux. J'effacerais le mal et te montrerais un nouveau chemin. Serais-tu prêt à affronter les méandres de l'obscurité, les démons de ta vie, la chaleur de l'enfer? Seras-tu assez fort pour ne pas dévoiler tes faiblesses et par delà ta douleur, surmonter ce qui te retiens dans le fond de l'antre? Détaches-toi de ces liens qui t'entravent les poignées. Marche et suis-moi. Je suis le soleil de minuit.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Pieds et mains liés. Vraiment? Non, mais c'était tout comme. Un sentiment intense d'étouffement, comme si un bâillon serré lui coupait la respiration. Sa poitrine enfoncée sous les coups résistaient difficilement. Une cage d'os trop fragile, dernier rempart avant l'organe vital. Des yeux qui se ferment, lâchant leur prise sur l'horizon. Un corps qui heurte le sol et la volée de flèche qui ne cesse pas. L'étincelle vacillante de sa vie balancée entre Terre et Mer. Une lèvre éclatée sur l'asphalte bouillant. Dans un dernier geste, foudroie le visage ensanglanté. Se retournent et s'en vont. Sans nom.

Joan marchait. Un pied devant l'autre. Une danse éternelle qu'elle pratiquait sans relâche nuit et jour. Elle avait abandonnée sa cigarette encore fumante sur les escaliers du parc et déjouant le piège de l'obscurité, se trouvait maintenant dans l'artère principale du quartier. Une ville en elle-même. Un petit coin d'enfer comme il y en avait trop. Des pensées brûlées, fumaient dans son regard cendré. Magnifiques iris obscures éteint sous le clair de lune. Quelques regards furtifs et vagabonds sur les côtés, histoire de se rassurer. Remonter le col de sa veste et enfouir son visage dedans. Caché du monde, caché de soi.

La nuit semblait toujours tomber un peu plus, comme n'accordant aucune fin à la décadence des couleurs. Son esprit vide pourtant trop encombré errer à sa guise. Au prise avec de vieux démons, Joan n'entendait pas les interpellations dont elle était sujette. Après tout, quelle importance ça pouvait bien avoir? Aucune. Rien. Une poussière d'étoile dans une vie sordide. Des gémissements plus ou moins étouffés s'élevaient autour d'elle, formant un assemblement de notes dignes des plus médiocres symphonies. Un rictus d'une nature inconnue la dévisagea. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Elle continua de marcher la tête haute, la gorge nouée de dégoût, les yeux plissés, passant tantôt dans l'obscurité la plus complète, tantôt sous le hâle chancelant des lampadaires. Elle déambulait au hasard des rues, au hasard de sa vie. Ne craignant pas que le mur nuageux ne s'abatte sur elle. La pluie, elle aimait ça. Morose et froide. Sinistre et grisé. Tout comme elle. Défoncée à l'oxygène. C'était bien plus bon que les dérivés d'opium qu'elle avait pu goutté au court de sa courte existence.

L'été battait son plein. Il faisait encore agréablement chaud ce soir là, suffisamment pour aimer à se promener. Une fois le pied mis hors de la rue centrale, la brune souffla un bon coup, sachant le calvaire terminé. Mais, déjà, des bruits de talons aiguilles claqués avec frénésie sur l'asphalte lui annoncèrent la fin de ses quelques secondes de répit.

« hé Joan! »

Elle ravisa son air enjoué. Elle ravisa la micro-goutte de soulagement filtrée dans son sang. Elle se ravisa tout simplement. Un demi-tour sur la droite et voilà un visage décharné qui s'empare de sa vision.

« Bonsoir Lexie! »

Un oiseau de mauvaise augure. Une bouche à malheur. La boîte de pandore enfermée dans un corps. Des joues creuses, un regard sans reflet mais un sourire éclatant. Un sourire malgré tout heureux. La respiration rauque de Lexie déchirait le calme de la nuit. Chaque souffle semblait lui arracher les voix respiratoires. Joan n'aurait pas été surprise de la voir recracher un bout de poumon. Non, ça lui aurait presque parut normal. Bien que ça ne le soit aucunement. Cette dernière la regardait de haut, méprisante. Penchée ainsi, Lexie donnait à voir les reliefs de sa poitrine généreuse à peine cachée dans leur prison de polyester. Amie? Certainement pas. Une simple connaissance, rien de plus.

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toisant sa vis-à-vis de haut en bas. La patience se consumait. Bientôt, il serait trop tard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Son interlocutrice se releva. Perchée sur ses talons, elle était en réalité bien plus grande que Joan. Ne l'impressionnant pas des masses, cette dernière ne changea pas d'expression envers la prostituée.

« Tom… réussit-elle à prononcer difficilement. »

Tom. C'était tout. Pas besoin d'autres indications, c'était compris. La nouvelle digérée, la brune souffla d'indignation. Avec ou sans elle, il était toujours le même. Maladroit, prétentieux et inconscient. Elle lança un dernier regard désespéré à la rue déserte dont elle aurait du fouler le sol et, rebroussant amèrement chemin, répondit à sa compagne:

« Pff… Okay, je te suis! »

Lexie ouvrit la marche. Différence. Indifférence. Son bassin heurtant âprement l'air à chaque pas. Joan, restait en retrait. Le dégoût. Voilà ce que lui inspirait la silhouette fuselée de sa compagne. Sortie tout droit d'un moule. La perfection brimée par l'humain. Pygmalion aurait eu le cœur brisée de voir tant de mains sales parcourir sa peau satine. Un haut le cœur atroce et une grimace achevèrent sa réflexion. Une masse difforme se dessina au sol. Des plaintes sonores s'élevaient tout autour des jeunes filles si bien qu'elles ne pouvaient en préciser la provenance avec exactitude.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, Tom semblait bien mal en point. Il paraissait harassé, épuisé, au bord du gouffre. Joan s'accroupie auprès de lui et, grâce à la lueur du lampadaire à proximité, inspecta le visage de son vis-à-vis. Elle saisit son menton entre ses deux doigts et le dirigea clairement dans la lumière. Au vue des plaies et des bleus, elle se pinça les lèvres s'empêchant ainsi de laisser échapper un soupir révélateur. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait mal pour le pauvre Tom. Son visage boursouflé le rendait presque méconnaissable.

Plainte inaudible et ravageuse. Un frisson fébrile secoua le garçon. La douleur rendait son corps mou, tel un nuage de coton électrique. La torture prit fin quand Joan se releva. L'air grave, elle s'exclama:

« Ils ne l'ont pas raté ces salauds..! »

Lexie hocha la tête avec vivacité. L'état du jeune homme ne la laissait pas de marbre. Ce n'était pas son ami. Juste une connaissance d'une connaissance, mais, elle compatissait. Peut-être était-elle un peu trop sensible, pensa la brune, ou bien trop naïve.

Derrière la blonde, Joan remarqua un adulte reluquant sa vis-à-vis sans grande discrétion. Comprenant maintenant le regard suppliant que lui lançait la prostituée, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se rabaissa au niveau de Tom. Lexie, quant à elle, disparu de la rue, aussitôt happé par l'homme.

Un fardeau inanimé au sol. Voilà ce qu'était le dreadé. Incapable de tout mouvements, incapable de toutes paroles. Pourquoi l'aider? Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi approuver sa naïveté et son audace?

« Idiot! T'es qu'un idiot Tom, tu le sais ça? »

Des questions rhétoriques, sans jamais une réponse. Seul le silence perforait de gémissements semblaient souffler quelques mots dans le vent.

« J ..Joan, appela-Tom tentant d'ouvrir ses yeux gonflés.

-Non, ne bouge pas Tom!, lui ordonna-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. »

La garçon se tu, sans doute trop affaibli pour répliquer quoi que ce soit et encore moins pour bouger. Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, l'obligeant à recracher le sang qui lui obstruait la gorge. Ne sachant pas bouger, son tee-shirt fut bien vite maculé du liquide. La brune commençait à paniquer légèrement. Derrière son masque placide, l'agitation battait désormais son plein et le liquide rouge qui s'échapper des plaies béantes du garçon n'y était certainement pas pour rien. Pendant un instant, elle cru se voir l'abandonner sans scrupule. Certes, elle était loin d'être amical mais de là à laisser Tom au main de tous ces vautours. Non, elle n'était pas aussi insouciante qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle saisit donc, le bras gauche du garçon et tira dessus, lui demandant de faire un effort pour se lever. L'ascension dura longtemps. Le corps tremblant du jeune homme glissait entre les mains de la brune et lui, trop faible, n'avait de force que pour pousser des plaintes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Quand il fut enfin stable sur ses deux pieds, Joan passa le bras gauche du jeune homme sur ses épaules et l'aidant à marcher, commença à remonter la rue. Elle était irritée mais gardait son calme. Aider les gens n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors, deux fois dans la même journée, ça frisait le comique.

__

« Parfait dans la faiblesse. Je suis uniquement parfait dans la faiblesse. Quand mes yeux se meurent et pleuvent sur le béton, je brouille ma vue et le monde semble plus beau. Ma désillusion illusoire me vole aux sentiers de la gloire. Plus heureux dans la pénombre que dans le monde des ombres. Je suis la silhouette sans nom. »


	4. Chapter 4

Des lèvres ouvertes au menton. De l'œil gonflé au corps exténué. Peu importe que ce soit du sang ou bien des larmes qui coulent, ça reste de la douleur. Sa souffrance suintant hors de sa peau. Les bleus qui le recouvraient laisseront leur traces encore quelques jours et eux, dehors, seront fières de le voir arborer leur signature. Si pathétique, si faible. Un point lancé à pleine vitesse pour répondre à la finesse. Aucun regard, aucune parole mais une personne en ligne de mir. Toucher le bas pour atteindre le haut. Ça n'avait aucun impact. Ça n'aura jamais aucun impact.

Joan laissa le garçon tomber sur l'asphalte. Il pleuvait légèrement. Un voile de gouttelette d'eau se déposait sur la Terre, le monde était emballé d'une langueur étouffante. Un regard insistant et elle détourna la tête, comme on délaisserait à la poussière de vieux souvenirs douloureux. Les géants de fer l'entouraient, la surmontaient de toute leur hauteur. Elle se sentit infiniment petite. Elle se sentit agréablement petite. Comme autrefois. Comme en enfance. Entre les épis de blés et le vent chaud. Loin. Il était loin ce soleil d'été. Dissout dans la pluie, dans chaque moindres gouttelettes d'eau. Une brûlure à chaque voile de larme, le ciel pleurait la nuit.

Le boîtier métallique avait perdu son éclat. Les touches ressortaient légèrement ou bien, semblaient inexistantes. Elle appuya sur la première, au hasard. La sonnerie monotone retentit. Elle attendit que le grésillement disparaisse et une voix pris sa place. En colère et endormis. 2h00 du matin.

« J'ai avec moi un certain Tom, il..

-Connaît pas! » répondit la femme en raccrochant. »

Elle referma sa bouche encore chaude de ses paroles et recommença l'opération. Un autre numéro, une autre vie, une autre foutaise.

« Tom, ça vous..

-Nan! » rétorqua la deuxième »

Et cela dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui indique le numéro 678. Elle sonna alors, se jurant que ce serait le dernier qu'elle appellerait. Appuyé contre le mur, elle demanda d'un ton las:

« Tom, ça vous parle?

-Oui, c'est mon frère.

-Ah, génial!, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix las. Il s'est fait tabassé. Il est dans le hall..

-Putain, j'arrive! »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon et faisant volte-face, s'enfonça dans la nuit noire.

La nuit avait été longue. Joan avait arpenté les rues de la banlieue environnante durant plusieurs heures. Son périple avait pris fin lorsque, relevant la tête devant l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle avait de nouveau plongé son regard cendré dans celui d'Andrew. Après l'avoir fixé un moment sans ciller, il lui avait simplement sourit. Un sourire indéfinissable, ne masquant que trop bien ses intentions. Ainsi, ce soir là, Joan avait tardé à s'endormir, pris au piège dans la chaleur étouffante du corps couché près du sien. Elle n'avait pas même essayer de s'en aller, ni de s'en dégager. Ces étreintes là n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. Elle en connaissait les moindres détails et savait donc pertinemment qu'au plus petit mouvement qu'elle ferait, l'homme à ses côtés s'éveillerait, la regarderait de son air endormis et d'une voix autoritaire malgré la fatigue, lui intimerait l'ordre de rester.

Les bras de Morphée refusant de la saisir, elle l'avait regardait longuement. Son air mystérieux et ses secrets reposaient enfouis dans ses bras. Elle voyait sa peau, son corps, sa chaire. Mais, ce qu'il cachait d'important était invisible, tel un virus qui voyage mesquinement dans le sang. Elle s'était même surpris à trouver des similitudes entre eux. Sa discrétion sur sa véritable personnalité et son identité rappelait le même mystère qui entourait la brune. Et peut-être était-ce cela qui la faisait si souvent, basculer sous le corps nu du jeune homme.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut, caché derrière le mur de nuage quand Joan s'éveilla. Elle papillonna des paupières un moment, battant ses longs cils les uns contre les autres. Quand elle eu recouvrait une vue claire et distinct, elle se releva dans le lit, prenant appuie sur ses deux mains ouvertes. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, retrouvant vite ses repères. Comme à son habitude, elle se leva et ne prenant pas la peine de se vêtir, traversa la chambre en direction du bureau de marbre gris. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à coller son abdomen nu contre la tranche du meuble. Un frisson la parcouru au contact de la fraîcheur du matériel. Ses paumes de mains posées à plat, elle se pencha en avant afin de se retrouver au dessus du plateau argenté posé sur le meuble. Une multitude de paperasses sans grandes utilités à ses yeux y étaient étalées et un carnet en cuir dont la couverture était orné d'une étoile semblant s'effacer avec le temps. Ses doigts glissaient sur le meuble, dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Ses mains parcoururent ainsi la surface entière du marbre avant de se poser sur une poignée ocre. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit doucement le tiroir. Un revolver se dessina peu à peu, de la crosse noir et parfaitement profilé, au canon argenté. Ses yeux s'agrippèrent à l'arme. Elle la captivait, la désirait. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à elle et lentement, son index caressa l'objet. Il était imberbe de toute marque. Joan avait la sensation de le baptisait de ses empreintes. Un bruit la fit fermer le tiroir en sursaut. Elle fit volte-face, se jetant sur ses vêtements et s'habilla à la hâte. Elle était en train de lacer ses chaussures quand la porte face à elle s'ouvrit. Derrière elle, se trouvait Andrew, fidèle à lui-même. Andrew et son regard indescriptible. Andrew et son éternel air suspicieux. Andrew et son nuage de mystère.

« Bonjour! Lança-t-il gaiement. »

La brune releva ses yeux sombres sur la silhouette du garçon. Comme à son habitude, il avait laissé ses cheveux brun en bataille et son tee-shirt laissait voir les dessins qui ornaient sa peau. Joan avait la chaire de poule et, toujours cette sensation d'avoir le marbre en contact avec sa peau nue. Mais, surtout, il y avait comme un picotement de peur qui lui perçait les entrailles. Sa curiosité l'avait poussé à dépuceler le noir immaculé du revolver. Mais, sa curiosité avait fait d'elle une idiote. Ses empreintes incrustés dans les matériaux, elle devrait sans doute payer son indiscrétion.

Évitant soigneusement le regard cristallin du jeune homme, elle détailla ses tatouages, espérant dévier la conversation, si conversation il y avait. Ainsi, elle regarda une énième fois la seringue planté dans un cœur, le garrot qui enserrait le biceps et le signe chinois qu'il lui avait confié vouloir signifier « drug ».

« Tu vas finir par les connaître par cœur, reprit Andrew. Si ça n'est pas déjà fait.. »

La jeune fille se leva, attrapa sa veste au sol et la revêtit. Sans un mot, elle traversa plusieurs fois la pièce, récupérant les affaires qu'elle avait dilapidé la nuit précédente.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bavarde.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Andrew!, rétorqua-t-elle sans même le regarder. »

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, déguerpir de là et le plus vite possible.

« Arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens. On a tous notre temps. Je doute que tes parents t'attendent. A l'heure qu'il est, ton père doit sûrement être en train de baiser sa secrétaire et …

-Tais-toi! Hurla-t-elle »

Joan s'immobilisa. Elle était sur la corde raide. Le vide s'ouvrait peu à peu et elle savait, qu'à l'instant où elle y sombrerait, sa colère aurait raison d'elle. Elle fit volte-face, trois pas vers son interlocuteur et le fixa:

« Tu laisses mes parents où ils sont.

-Ils en ont rien à foutre de toi.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de toi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors?

-J'avais envie de baiser!

-Pourquoi tu viens me voir, moi?

-T'es le seul con qui met des capotes! »

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Andrew, une fois de plus, respirait l'assurance tandis que Joan semblait vouloir se convaincre elle-même des paroles qu'elle prononçait.

« Pourquoi t'avoues pas que ça te plaît que je te baise? Murmura doucement Andrew.

-Tu me fais pitié. Si ton sexe était aussi développée que ton ego, peut-être que je pourrais dire ça. Maintenant, si tu permets, je me casse. Il y a une odeur putride dans l'air. »

Elle le bouscula, ne prenant pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse, les mots n'étant que pur machination de l'esprit. Elle traversa la maison au pas de charge, fuyant le champs de bataille le plus vite possible. Oui, cette odeur nauséabonde qui lui retournait le cœur n'était autre que celle de la connerie et du mensonge. Andrew était une énorme connerie à lui seul. Autant que sa vie, n'était que mensonge. Andrew Strauss était la connerie mensongère à l'état pur. Le fuir pour se sauver de ses pièges. Le fuir pour mieux retomber un peu plus loin.

Joan ouvrit la porte avec une telle vivacité qu'elle failli lui rester dans la main. La liberté s'ouvrait à ses yeux. Un horizon obscurcit pas trop de bâtiment qui la réclamait avec avidité. Elle cherchait son air quand une bourrasque vint épouser son corps. elle se jeta à corps et âme dans la rue. Il était 16h, nous étions Lundi.

_« Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je m'intime en toi. Et ces plaies qui te maculent en sont le résultat. Je te dévore et t'empoisonne autant que tu désires mon élixir incolore. Je suis le liquide indolore qui te souille le corps »_


End file.
